


Different ways to fall in love

by Foxyhunter99



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxyhunter99/pseuds/Foxyhunter99
Summary: There are a million different ways to fall in love.





	Different ways to fall in love

There are a million different ways to fall in love. For some it is instant you spot each other, all at once, an overpowering infatuation. This is the basis for most fairy tales and some think this is the only kind of true love. But most know it is not the case. Everyone falls differently, and no way is superior to another.

Tyrion Lannister’s love for his Lady wife, Sansa Stark, was like a leaf falling gently from a high branch. It rocked back in forth, gently, slowly, cradled by the wind in no hurry to touch the ground. Gradually, he realized his feelings and each encounter with her he fell faster, harder for her, the ground coming up to get him. And then one fateful day he was blown just like a leaf out of King’s Landing across the narrow sea never to reach the green ground he had been destined to reach. When it was time to return to Westeros and he found himself face to face with her again, it took no time for the leaf to start it’s gentle sway back and forth again, But that night facing death in the crypts, it fell swiftly to the ground and he couldn’t remember a time that he didn’t love her.

Catelyn had always told her daughter that a marriage and thus love was like a house. It had to be built brick by brick with hard work trust and effort. This had worked well for Ned and Catelyn, as they were strangers when married still grieving the loss of his brother. 

While Sansa paid heed to her mother, she had no interest in that type of love. Yes, she wanted what her parents had, but she wanted the infatuation, the song, the fairy tale. She learned the hard way in King’s Landing that her life would never be a song, at least the good kind at least. She was sure there were a few bawdy songs in taverns about the traitor’s daughter and the demon monkey but that was not the romantic song of the Northern Lady and the Crown Prince she had dreamed of so long ago. 

After Ramsey, Sansa simply didn’t believe that love would ever be for her. She certainly didn’t believe in fairy tales anymore and had no interest in building a marriage like her mother. She just didn’t have it in her to trust anymore.

This is why when Sansa Stark fell in love, it happened all at once and quite unexpectedly. It was like leaving the pitch black night and entering a room full of light, making you blind so you stumble until you adjust. Sansa had seen the light and felt it warm her body and her soul, in that crypt when Tyrion had kissed her hand and gave her a wordless look of love and devotion in the face of death. She did stumble around blindly for a few days, adjusting to the light, avoiding Tyrion but once she realized the depth and strength of the feelings she wasted no time in sharing them with him. 

So you see, there is no bad way to fall in love. Partners might fall at different ways at different rates, but all that matters is that they have found each other in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote drabble, because the scene in the crypt gave me feelings. For the Sanrion shippers. May our ship sail into port.


End file.
